


First Impressions

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Does this count as a catalyst?, Fluff, I mean drawings do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Ereshkigal is summoned to Chaldea, and you know what they say, first impressions are everything.
Relationships: Ereshkigal | Lancer & Ishtar | Archer
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 13





	First Impressions

Ereshkigal felt the wave of mana wash over her as she materialized. As her summoning stabilized, she began her speech.

“Servant, Lancer-class. Eresk-” She was interrupted by a servant in a pink hoodie running up and hugging her.

“Eresh!” The hoodied servant spoke. Ereshkigal quickly recognized the voice.

“Ishtar?!” She blurted out. Ereskigal wasn’t expecting to see her sister here. She also wasn’t expecting Ishtar to be wearing something slightly modest (her underwear was still visible, but that was a vast improvement over her usual attire). After a moment, Ereshkigal regained her bearings. “You interrupted my speech!” Ishtar blushed with embarrassment. She quickly regained her composure.

“Ah, sorry?” Ishtar asked.

“I accept your apology.” Ereshkigal answered with grace.

“Uh, Ereshkigal?” The master of Chaldea, who had been off to one side during the sister’s conversation, spoke up.

“Yes?” Ereshkigal spoke. As she finished, she realized that her master had seen what just happened. A light blush rose to her cheeks.

“I’m glad to have you here.” Ereshkigal’s master (she may have forgotten the girls name) spoke with a smile. Once the girl finished, Ishtar seemed to remember something.

“Oh! Master, I need to borrow Eresh for a bit.” The hoodied girl grabbed Ereshkigal’s hand while she spoke. “I’ll bring her back later!” With that, Ishtar left, dragging Ereshkigal along with her. Chaldea’s master stood in shock for a moment, before deciding to go and get some snacks.

By the time Ereshkigal had regained enough composure to talk, Ishtar had arrived at her destination, which was outside one of Chaldea’s many rooms. Before Ereshkigal could ask any questions, Ishtar opened the door and dragged both of them inside it.

“Eresh’s here!” Ishtar yelled, letting go of her sister’s hand. Ereshkigal looked around the room. There were various balloons and streamers scattered throughout, and on one of the tables there was a giant cake, decorated with black and red icing, with candy versions of her underworld cages scattered around on it. There were various servants scattered throughout the room. She could recognize the women wearing cat pyjamas (once again, any memory of a name failed her), along with Gilgamesh... twice. One was his caster form from the singularity, whereas the other was a small child. Across the back of the room there was a large banner, upon which the words “Welome to Chaldea Ereshkigal” were written.

“Is all this... for me?” Ereshkigal asked, a hint of tears forming in her eyes.

“Of course!” Supplied Ishtar, who was holding a present in her hands. “We all wanted to put together something special for you.” With those words, she handed the present to her sister. “We also all got you a gift. We hope you enjoy it.” Ereshkigal felt a smile creep onto her face as she failed to hold back tears. “Are you ok?” Ishtar, asked, worried about her sister.

“Yes.” Ereshkigal answered. “Thank you, for all of this, thank you all.” With those words, Ereshkigal went to give her sister a hug. It was eagerly returned.

**Author's Note:**

> day 12, rider ishtar is todays servant. this was uploaded with litteraly a minute to spare.


End file.
